inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kirara
|birth= |age= |death= |status=Traveling with Kohaku |species=Nekomata |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair= |skin= |family= |weapons= |abilities=Flight, Transformation |occupation= |team=*Kohaku Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Shippō *Shako In the anime only *Midoriko |affiliation= |anime debut=24 |final act= |manga=86 |movie=1 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice=Tarako |imagecat=Images of Kirara }} (pronounced as "Kilala") was Sango's faithful nekomata companion and main method of transportation. Kirara is now currently Kohaku's traveling partner and companion. History Kirara was originally the companion of Midoriko, the miko who created the Shikon no Tama, suggesting that she was far older than she seemed, which made her the oldest member of Inuyasha's group. Sometime later, she became Shako's family companion, was passed down by Shako to Sango's father, and then by Sango's father to Sango when she was still very young. During the story When Kirara was first introduced, she was greeting Sango after she had come home from a mission. She was then seen playing with Sango right before she and the other yōkai taijiya went to Hitomi castle and were slain. Kirara helped fight to protect the demon slayer village during the attack, ending up as the only survivor. She was discovered by Myōga during this time, and joined Inuyasha's group on their search for Naraku's castle. During the search, Kirara reunited with Sango, who ordered her to kill Naraku if he did anything suspicious. After these events, Kirara traveled with Inuyasha's group and acted as an ally and friend through the entire series. Kirara became fast friends with Shippō, often seen in his company when Sango wasn't around. When someone was depressed, Kirara often allowed them to rest on her for comfort. When Kohaku was brought back to life by a Sacred Jewel shard, Kirara was ordered to kill Naraku to break the spell on him; however, she ended up badly poisoned by his miasma after biting his shoulder. She was later cured of the poison thanks to Jinenji's antidote. Kirara was, at times, abused by Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku for their own selfish needs; Inuyasha accidentally burned some of her fur off while practicing the Wind Scar, Kagome used her for quick transport to the Bone-Eater's Well while forgetting promised cat treats to return the favor, and Miroku used Kirara to stage demon attacks to meet women. Despite this, she appeared to hold no grudge towards them, and the group felt deep regret for their past actions. Kirara had many fond memories of her time living with Sango and Kohaku in the demon slayers' village. She met Kohaku during this time, and learned he was free of Naraku's spell. She heard Kohaku wishing that Sango could see the field of lilies near the village, so Kirara led her there. Three years after Naraku's defeat, Kirara joined Kohaku as a traveling companion on his quest to become a more powerful demon slayer. Personality Since Kirara was a cat demon, she acted similar to regular cats: eating cat food, treats, fish, and playing with cat toys, as well as having cat-like weaknesses. Kirara was shown to be very intelligent as well as sentient. She was fiercely loyal to Sango, but with time, she showed loyalty to all members of the group. Kirara demonstrated exceptional patience, often honoring the requests of the group and their various friends. For example, she allowed Inuyasha to practice the potentially lethal Kaze no Kizu attack on her, leaving bald spots on her fur. In addition, she helped Miroku impress village women and ward off the undesired advances of the older village women. Kagome admitted to playing dress up with her, and using her to return to the modern era without the knowledge of the rest of the group. Physical description Kirara usually appeared to be an adorable adult-sized feline (shown in the anime to be the same size as Kagome's cat, Buyo), but with the body proportions of a kitten. She has red eyes, a diamond-shaped marking on her forehead, and two fluffy tails. However, she had two forms: one of a cat, and a larger one resembling a saber-toothed cat. In her full-sized demon form, flames emerged from her feet and tails, and her power increased considerably, allowing her to battle even the strongest demon opponents. Powers & Abilities *'Transformation:' Kirara has the ability to transform from a small kitten to a larger cat that resembles a saber-toothed cat. When switching forms she is engulfed in flames, which, after disappearing, revealed the other form. :*'Pyrokinesis:' Kirara can generate flame on her flanks and limbs after transformation. The unearthly fire doesn't quench underwater. ::*'Flight:' When transformed, Kirara has the ability to fly and she was capable of carrying three grown adults at once, but she gets tired out quickly. ::*'Fire Immunity:' Fire and heat seem to do nothing harm to Kirara as she can act safe and sound when Renkotsu shelled and burned the valley. :*'Prowess in Battle:' Kirara is very powerful and experienced even in terms of demons. She lived through the situation to a degree that Midoriko (Kirara's former companion) probably the mightiest priestess, had to sacrifice herself (although her survival might very well rely on the latter's sacrifice). She is the only survivor after the battle of demon slayer village, which ended up killing all the residents and invading demons. ::*'Enhanced Strength:' When transformed, Kirara is very strong, several times managing to overpower many other foes, including larger demons. ::*'Enhanced Speed:' When transformed, Kirara's speed increased considerably. She is able to keep up with Entei and even with Inuyasha at top speed. ::*'Enhanced Durability:' When transformed, Kirara is very durable, managing to endure a practiced Kaze no Kizu from Inuyasha while he was practicing on her of her own free will, emerging fairly unscathed with only a part of her fur shaved off. ::*'Enhanced Endurance:' When transformed, Kirara could fight continuous battles against many foes for a considerable amount of time before tiring out, which makes her to transform back into her small kitten form. Relationships Allies/Traveling companions ;Sango Due to their long past, Sango and Kirara were very loyal to one another and cared for each other greatly. They have always had a wonderful friendship and strong bond. Kirara often tried comforting Sango when she was sad, offering the comfort of her fur to ease Sango's pain. Since Miroku came into the picture, Kirara became fearful of Sango's anger. When, in episode 97 Sango thought that she was killed by a gorilla demon, she immediately sought revenge and murdered him and remained in severe depression until learning Kirara was perfectly fine and cried tears of joys and hugged Kirara upon seeing her fine. ;Inuyasha Kirara helped Inuyasha fight his enemies, and they often worked together. Sometimes, she acted as his "trusted steed", allowing Inuyasha to ride her into some fights with sword drawn. Inuyasha respected Kirara, knowing she was a reliable ally. She also allowed him to practice his wind scar on her despite the fact it caused her to have a few bald spots. He cares for her and when she needs medicine he heads to Jinenji's to get it in chapter 112/episode 32, stating he didn't mind since he saw her as a valuable ally and someone he could rely on during battle. In particular, it was their team up that helped Inuyasha kill Entei, which neither could have done alone. ;Kagome Higurashi As her family owns their own cat, Kagome treated Kirara as her own, and sometimes Kirara helped Kagome fight demons. Kirara often got cat food and treats from the modern era as thanks from Kagome, which she enjoyed greatly. However, she was sometimes a victim of Kagome's dress-up games because of how cute her kitten form was. It also stated by Kagome that she has grabbed Kirara's paws and pinched her nose several times in Kirara's kitten form. Sometimes Kagome rode on Kirara's back as a means of transportation in order to travel back and forth between the modern and feudal eras. It is implied in certain episodes that Kiraras history with Midoriko, and Kagomes relationship to her, is the reason for her to be abnormally protective of Kagome, compared to other group members. ;Miroku Miroku didn't seem to have much of a relationship with Kirara, although she did help him get the attention of some local village girls in one episode by pretending to attack a village, even scaring off old women interested in Miroku. She apparently didn't hold a grudge towards him for using her. Kirara often carried Miroku on her back along with Sango. ;Shippō Kirara was particularly close to Shippō, who were often seen playing together. This was probably because of their shared connection of both being demons. Kirara was often seen with Shippō on her back when the others weren't riding her, most likely protecting him. It is also stated by Shippō that Kirara is his friend and he often sleeps on her back for her warmth. At times when Sango was frightening, Kirara and Shippō held each other. Other ;Kohaku Having lived with Kohaku most of his life, Kirara was close to him as she is to Sango. However, their relationship was quite strained due to Kohaku being under Naraku's control most of the series. In an anime-only episode, Kirara met Kohaku once he had broken free of Naraku's spell, and fought demons alongside him in perfect combination. She honored Kohaku's desire to have Sango see a secret lily field, leading her there. Following the three year time skip, Kirara acted as Kohaku's partner in his quest to become a stronger demon slayer. Trivia from the Mistress Centipede.]] *When Kirara enters water, the fire on her tail and legs do not go out. *In the anime, it was shown that Kirara had been in Sango and Kohaku's family for at least three generations, as she was seen accompanying their grandfather and father. *In the anime, it seems Kirara was also the partner of Midoriko. *Kirara apparently had very impressive eyesight or senses. In Episode 136, when Sango was invisible, Kirara was able to precisely jump onto Sango's shoulder and put the balls into her hands. *Her seiyū also voiced Sugar from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . Media appearances *Chapter 88 *Chapter 89 *Chapter 90 *Chapter 91 *Chapter 92 *Chapter 93 *Chapter 94 *Chapter 95 *Chapter 96 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 98 *Chapter 99 *Chapter 100 *Chapter 101 *Chapter 102 *Chapter 103 *Chapter 104 *Chapter 105 *Chapter 106 *Chapter 107 *Chapter 108 *Chapter 109 *Chapter 110 *Chapter 111 *Chapter 112 *Chapter 116 *Chapter 117 *Chapter 118 *Chapter 119 *Chapter 121 *Chapter 124 *Chapter 125 *Chapter 126 *Chapter 127 *Chapter 129 *Chapter 130 *Chapter 131 *Chapter 132 *Chapter 133 *Chapter 134 *Chapter 135 *Chapter 136 *Chapter 137 *Chapter 138 *Chapter 141 *Chapter 142 *Chapter 146 *Chapter 147 *Chapter 149 *Chapter 150 *Chapter 151 *Chapter 152 *Chapter 153 *Chapter 154 *Chapter 155 *Chapter 156 *Chapter 157 *Chapter 158 *Chapter 159 *Chapter 164 *Chapter 165 *Chapter 175 *Chapter 177 *Chapter 178 *Chapter 179 *Chapter 180 *Chapter 181 *Chapter 182 *Chapter 183 *Chapter 184 *Chapter 185 *Chapter 186 *Chapter 187 *Chapter 188 *Chapter 189 *Chapter 190 *Chapter 191 *Chapter 192 *Chapter 193 *Chapter 194 *Chapter 195 *Chapter 196 *Chapter 197 *Chapter 198 *Chapter 199 *Chapter 200 *Chapter 201 *Chapter 202 *Chapter 203 *Chapter 204 *Chapter 205 *Chapter 206 *Chapter 207 *Chapter 208 *Chapter 209 *Chapter 210 *Chapter 211 *Chapter 212 *Chapter 214 *Chapter 215 *Chapter 216 *Chapter 217 *Chapter 218 *Chapter 219 *Chapter 222 *Chapter 224 *Chapter 226 *Chapter 228 *Chapter 229 *Chapter 230 *Chapter 231 *Chapter 232 *Chapter 234 *Chapter 236 *Chapter 237 *Chapter 239 *Chapter 240 *Chapter 241 *Chapter 242 *Chapter 243 *Chapter 244 *Chapter 245 *Chapter 246 *Chapter 249 *Chapter 251 *Chapter 253 *Chapter 255 *Chapter 256 *Chapter 258 *Chapter 259 *Chapter 260 *Chapter 263 *Chapter 264 *Chapter 265 *Chapter 266 *Chapter 267 *Chapter 272 *Chapter 273 *Chapter 274 *Chapter 275 *Chapter 277 *Chapter 278 *Chapter 279 *Chapter 280 *Chapter 282 *Chapter 283 *Chapter 284 *Chapter 285 *Chapter 286 *Chapter 288 *Chapter 289 *Chapter 291 *Chapter 292 *Chapter 294 *Chapter 295 *Chapter 296 *Chapter 297 *Chapter 298 *Chapter 299 *Chapter 301 *Chapter 302 *Chapter 303 *Chapter 304 *Chapter 305 *Chapter 306 *Chapter 307 *Chapter 308 *Chapter 310 *Chapter 311 *Chapter 312 *Chapter 313 *Chapter 314 *Chapter 315 *Chapter 316 *Chapter 317 *Chapter 318 *Chapter 319 *Chapter 320 *Chapter 321 *Chapter 322 *Chapter 323 *Chapter 326 *Chapter 327 *Chapter 328 *Chapter 329 *Chapter 330 *Chapter 331 *Chapter 333 *Chapter 334 *Chapter 335 *Chapter 336 *Chapter 337 *Chapter 338 *Chapter 339 *Chapter 343 *Chapter 345 *Chapter 346 *Chapter 347 *Chapter 348 *Chapter 349 *Chapter 350 *Chapter 351 *Chapter 352 *Chapter 353 *Chapter 354 *Chapter 356 *Chapter 357 *Chapter 358 *Chapter 360 *Chapter 361 *Chapter 362 *Chapter 363 *Chapter 365 *Chapter 367 *Chapter 368 *Chapter 369 *Chapter 371 *Chapter 372 *Chapter 373 *Chapter 374 *Chapter 375 *Chapter 376 *Chapter 379 *Chapter 380 *Chapter 383 *Chapter 384 *Chapter 385 *Chapter 386 *Chapter 387 *Chapter 388 *Chapter 389 *Chapter 390 *Chapter 391 *Chapter 392 *Chapter 393 *Chapter 394 *Chapter 395 *Chapter 396 *Chapter 397 *Chapter 398 *Chapter 399 *Chapter 400 *Chapter 401 *Chapter 402 *Chapter 404 *Chapter 405 *Chapter 406 *Chapter 407 *Chapter 408 *Chapter 409 *Chapter 412 *Chapter 413 *Chapter 414 *Chapter 415 *Chapter 416 *Chapter 417 *Chapter 418 *Chapter 419 *Chapter 420 *Chapter 421 *Chapter 422 *Chapter 423 *Chapter 424 *Chapter 425 *Chapter 426 *Chapter 427 *Chapter 428 *Chapter 429 *Chapter 430 *Chapter 431 *Chapter 432 *Chapter 433 *Chapter 434 *Chapter 435 *Chapter 436 *Chapter 437 *Chapter 439 *Chapter 440 *Chapter 441 *Chapter 442 *Chapter 443 *Chapter 444 *Chapter 445 *Chapter 446 *Chapter 447 *Chapter 448 *Chapter 449 *Chapter 450 *Chapter 451 *Chapter 452 *Chapter 453 *Chapter 454 *Chapter 455 *Chapter 456 *Chapter 457 *Chapter 458 *Chapter 459 *Chapter 460 *Chapter 461 *Chapter 462 *Chapter 463 *Chapter 464 *Chapter 465 *Chapter 466 *Chapter 471 *Chapter 472 *Chapter 474 *Chapter 475 *Chapter 476 *Chapter 477 *Chapter 478 *Chapter 479 *Chapter 480 *Chapter 481 *Chapter 482 *Chapter 483 *Chapter 484 *Chapter 485 *Chapter 486 *Chapter 487 *Chapter 488 *Chapter 489 *Chapter 490 *Chapter 491 *Chapter 492 *Chapter 493 *Chapter 496 *Chapter 497 *Chapter 498 *Chapter 499 *Chapter 503 *Chapter 505 *Chapter 506 *Chapter 507 *Chapter 508 *Chapter 511 *Chapter 513 *Chapter 514 *Chapter 515 *Chapter 516 *Chapter 517 *Chapter 518 *Chapter 519 *Chapter 520 *Chapter 521 *Chapter 522 *Chapter 523 *Chapter 524 *Chapter 525 *Chapter 526 *Chapter 527 *Chapter 528 *Chapter 531 *Chapter 532 *Chapter 534 *Chapter 535 *Chapter 536 *Chapter 541 *Chapter 542 *Chapter 543 *Chapter 544 *Chapter 545 *Chapter 548 *Chapter 549 *Chapter 550 *Chapter 551 *Chapter 552 *Chapter 558 *''InuYasha Since Then'' Anime *Episode 24 *Episode 25 *Episode 26 *Episode 27 *Episode 28 *Episode 29 *Episode 30 *Episode 31 *Episode 32 *Episode 33 *Episode 34 *Episode 35 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 42 *Episode 43 *Episode 44 *Episode 45 *Episode 46 *Episode 47 *Episode 48 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 51 *Episode 52 *Episode 53 *Episode 54 *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' *Episode 55 *Episode 56 *Episode 57 *Episode 59 *Episode 60 *Episode 61 *Episode 62 *Episode 63 *Episode 64 *Episode 65 *Episode 66 *Episode 67 *Episode 68 *Episode 69 *Episode 70 *Episode 71 *Episode 72 *Episode 73 *Episode 74 *Episode 75 *Episode 76 *Episode 77 *Episode 78 *Episode 79 *Episode 80 *Episode 81 *Episode 82 *Episode 83 *Episode 84 *Episode 85 *Episode 86 *Episode 87 *Episode 88 *Episode 89 *Episode 91 *Episode 92 *Episode 93 *Episode 94 *Episode 95 *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' *Episode 96 *Episode 97 *Episode 98 *Episode 99 *Episode 100 *Episode 101 *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 104 *Episode 105 *Episode 106 *Episode 107 *Episode 108 *Episode 109 *Episode 110 *Episode 111 *Episode 112 *Episode 113 *Episode 114 *Episode 115 *Episode 116 *Episode 117 *Episode 118 *Episode 119 *Episode 120 *Episode 121 *Episode 122 *Episode 123 *Episode 124 *Episode 125 *Episode 126 *Episode 127 *Episode 129 *Episode 130 *Episode 131 *Episode 132 *Episode 133 *Episode 134 *Episode 135 *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' *Episode 136 *Episode 137 *Episode 138 *Episode 139 *Episode 140 *Episode 141 *Episode 142 *Episode 143 *Episode 144 *Episode 145 *Episode 146 *Episode 147 *Episode 149 *Episode 150 *Episode 151 *Episode 152 *Episode 153 *Episode 154 *Episode 155 *Episode 156 *Episode 157 *Episode 158 *Episode 159 *Episode 160 *Episode 161 *Episode 162 *Episode 163 *Episode 164 *Episode 165 *Episode 166 *Episode 167 *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 2 (FA) *Episode 3 (FA) *Episode 4 (FA) *Episode 5 (FA) *Episode 6 (FA) *Episode 7 (FA) *Episode 8 (FA) *Episode 9 (FA) *Episode 10 (FA) *Episode 11 (FA) *Episode 12 (FA) *Episode 13 (FA) *Episode 14 (FA) *Episode 15 (FA) *Episode 16 (FA) *Episode 17 (FA) *Episode 18 (FA) *Episode 19 (FA) *Episode 20 (FA) *Episode 21 (FA) *Episode 22 (FA) *Episode 23 (FA) *Episode 24 (FA) *Episode 25 (FA) *Episode 26 (FA) }} Notes References ca:Kirara de:Kirara es:Kirara id:Kirara ja:雲母 ms:Kirara pl:Kirara ro:Kirara vi:Kirara zh:云母 Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Yōkai